Gone
by JaketheViper
Summary: The pups wake up to find everyone in town has disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

"Pups. Time to get up." Chase said as he called out to his friends. "Good morning Chase." Skye said to her friend. "Morning Skye." "Hey that's odd." Kat said. "What's odd?" Rocky said as he and the others were coming out of their pup houses. "My bowls empty. The food is always in here before we wake up." Kat said. "Hes probably out of dog food and went to the store." Rubble said. "I doubt it." Kat told the bulldog. "He wouldve told one of us." he said. "He pwobably left us a note." Zuma said. Nodding their heads in agreement, the 7 members checked the surrounding area. "Hes not outside." Rubble said. Rocky walked over to the garage door and stood in front of it. "Hold still for retinal scan." a robotic voice said. A red light scanned Rocky's eye. The door opened. Rocky saw that Ryder's ATV was still in the garage. After meeting back up, Rocky told them about the ATV still being in the garage. "Could he have overslept?" Chase asked. "Maybe he DIED!" Rubble shouted in a panicked voice. Everyone stared at Rubble. "At 10 years old?" Kat asked, raising an eyebrow. "I sewiously doubt that happened, Wubble." Zuma said. Puzzled, the pups decided to check the lookout. "Ryder? Where are you?" Kat called. He knocked on his owner's bedroom door.

Meanwhile...

""Zuma and Rubble, you check upstairs. Me and Skye will check down here. Marshall go with Rocky. You check the basement and garage. I'd ask Rubble to do it. But he'll just freak out. We all know that there are spider webs in the basement" Chase said. Obeying the police pup's orders, everyone went to check their assigned zones.

Rocky and Marshall went down to the basement. Marshall, as usual, stepped on a rubber duck and fell down the stairs. All the pups wince upon hearing the crash. Everyone instantly knew it was Marshall. "I'm good." he said. The basement was dark and eerie. Without the lights on at least. Rocky walked over to the light switch and flipped it. Then he bent to help pull Marshall to his feet. Looking around they saw...alotta things. Boxes of junk filled the side wall. A washer and dryer sat against the rear wall. The dryer door hung open. The pups could see a laundry basket filled to the brim with clothes. "I think it's pretty clear to us how he is not down here" Rocky said. With a silent nod, the two turned and headed back upstairs, making sure they turned the light off.

CHASE AND SKYE AND KAT

"Chase? Will Ryder be ok?" Skye asked her friend. "I don't know because we dont know where he is." Chase responded, answering her question. That statement didn't ease the cockapoo's fears or worries she had for her owner. They looked in every room but didn't see him. The pups looked in Ryder bedroom and saw Kat looking in Ryder's dresser drawer. "I seriously doubt he'll be in there, Kat." Chase said. Kat jumped st sound of their voices. "Well we can't leave any place unchecked." Kat said. "How are the others coming along?"

ZUMA AND RUBBLE SCENE

Zuma and Rubble rode the elevator up to the second floor. They came out into the control room. As they started to look, the tv screen lit up. Answering the call, Rubble and Zuma saw a very worried Everest on the other end. "Hey Everest. What's up?" Rubble asked. "I need help. Jake's missing." Everest said.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean he's missing? Rubble asked. "I just got up and...wait where's Ryder?" Everest asked. "He is gone too. Come over." Kat said. "Will do. On my way." After hanging up the phone, the lookout doors opened and Cali and Chickaletta rushed in. "Let me guess. Goodway and Katie are gone?" Kat asked. The two clucked and meowed in a panic. "This is worrisome." Marshall said. "Uh guys...what if everyone in Adventure Bay is gone?" Kat said. "Its possible. But I seriously doubt that someone kidnapped them." Rubble said. "Hey guys isn't that Ryders pup pad?" Zuma asked. The group looked to where Zuma was pointing. "It is! Maybe there's a clue to what happened!" Kat said rushing over. The others followed him. Rubble stomach started growling. "Rubble is right. Let's eat first. Then look at the pup pad." Skye stated. Rushing into the pantry, they brought out a two bags of dog food. The pups heard the lookout doors open. Thinking it was Ryder, they rushed to it and found Everest at the doors. "Hey Eve. You're just in time for breakfast." Marshall said, his tail wagging a mile a minute. "I thought we were going to search for Ryder." Everest asked. "We are going to eat first then search through Ryder's cell phone for clues." Chase said. After walking into the kitchen, Kat walked to the counter and grabbed a banana. "Kat aren't you going to eat?" Rubble asked. "This banana yes. I'm too upset to eat much." Kat said, peeling the banana. "Besides its healthy."

Walking to the refrigerator, Kat got an ear of corn and some tuna and fed Cali and Chickaletta. "Sorry Cali. We don't have cat food. But you like tuna fish right?" he asked the gray cat. Cali meowed excitedly and together, the cat and chicken dug into their breakfast. After they finished eating, everyone went to the control room where Ryder usually gives their missions. "Kat picked up Ryder phone. "Anyone know Ryder's password?" he asked. "Try Chase!" Chase said. "What? I was Ryder's first pup after all?" Kat typed in the suggestion and got an earsplitting shriek. "YOW!" Kat shrieked. He rushed out of the room. Holding his ears. The pups followed him, whimpering and whining. Kat lurched into Ryder's bedroom and ran to his dresser. He yanked the drawer so hard it flew from the dresser. He grabbed two pairs of socks and shoved them in his ears. Still hearing the sound, Kat grabbed a baseball bat and rushed at Ryder's pup pad. Before he could smash it the sound stopped. Slowly the everyone's ears stopped ringing.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Skye said. "Not me! I'm open to suggestions as long as it doesnt involve that devil box!" Kat said. He pushed the phone away with his foot. "Why dont we search around town?" Rubble asked. "Good idea!" Zuma and Rocky said together. As the pups were getting ready, the monitor rang again. Answering it, Kat said. "Hola, Tracker. Let me guess, Carlos is missing too."

"Si Senor" Tracker the chihuahua said. "Wait. How'd you know?" he asked. The other pups, Cali and Chickaletta came into the room. "Just a hunch".


	3. Chapter 3

"Check the jungle" Kat ordered him.

"Agreed!" Tracker said and ended the call.

The pups rushed to the dressing room. Got into their uniforms and then leapt out to their designed spots.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action...Kat sir!" Chase announced.

"Ok pups!" Kat said pressing a button on the remote. "As we all know, everyone is gone" Kat said. "So for this mission. It's all paws on deck."

"Chase and Skye. I need you to check the forest." Kat told em. Chase and Skye immediately went down the slide.

"Marshall and Everest? I need you to check the mountain." The two also slid down.

"Rubble and Zuma. You two check the water." Kat said. "Me and Rocky will check the town."

"Ok the PAW PATROL is on a roll!" Kat said.

Everyone rushed into their vehicles. They sped off. Tires squealing on the concrete.

CHASE AND SKYE

"What if we can't find them, Chase?" Skyr asked over the intercom.

"We will Skye. Do not worry!" the German shepherd informed the cockapoo.

While Skye was looking from the air, Chase was looking with his drone.

"How's it going pups?" Kat's voice was heard over everybody tags.

"Nothing in the woods." Came Chases reply.

"No signs of them in the bay dude!" Zuma said.

"Not in the mountains either." Everest and Marshall said at once.

Everyone waited for Tracker's reply.

"Tracker?" Kat asked. "Any sign"

"No senor." Tracker replied.

"I can't find ANYONE in this town." Kat said.

At about 6pm, every one headed to the lookout.

"I can't believe we didn't find them!" Chase said, whimpering.

"I can't believe it either." Kat said.

As they went inside the Lookout, Cali and Chicksletta came up to them.

"Sorry. No sign." Kat told the two. "Well search again tomorrow." Skye said.

After eating dinner, everyone watched tv.

Tracker and Everest were too afraid to spend the night by themselves so Kat let them, as well as Cali and Chickaletta sleep at the lookout.

After a debate they decided on a movie. The pups enjoyed the Nine Lives movie. Most of the pups had fallen asleep.

But Kat, Rubble, Cali, and Everest were still awake.

Kat left to go to the bathroom.

As Kat came back inside he stopped to close the door and froze as he saw Ryder's calender.

After examining it, he woke the pups up. "All right. Pack your bags pups." Shocked, the pups asked their temporary leader why. "I'll explain later. We are going to have some fun." Kat told them.

The pups excitedly rushed off. It took awhile for everyone to get packed.

Once packed, they loaded their suitcases into the paw patroller and with Kat driving. Headed off for some fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Sounds of cheery voices rose over the air, as the paw patroller pulled into Disney World.

"Yay!" the pups shouted with glee.

Everyone got off and ran to the ticket window.

"Hello! We are here. I have a reservation under Kat" Kat said.

"Ah! The PAW PATROL! Welcome! Everything is free for Adventure Bay's finest heroes!" the concierge said.

The pups, Cali and Chickaletta squealed with excitement.

"What do we do first?" Skye asked

She did her signature flip.

"First we check in to our hotel." Kat responded.

Once they were checked in and unpacked they exited the hotel.

"What should we do first?"

"I'd like to do that ride?" Everest said. "The Haunted Mansion" Kat read.

"Great idea."

Everyone went on the ride.

After the ride the pups were trying to decide what to do next. Rubble stomach growled.

"I agree with Rubble." Kat said. "I'm starving!"

"How about some hotdogs." Chase said.

After a long day of having fun the paw patrol go to the hotel for the night.

"That was fun." Chase said.

"Me too. I wish we didn't have to go home tomorrow." Skye said.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Kat tossed the last overnight bag into the PAW Patroller and got in. Once they got on their way they started talking about Ryder.

"I hope Ryder's not mad." Rubble said.

"Who cares?" Kat said. "We gave him a taste of his own medicine."

While the pups were riding, Adventure Bay got closer.

Finally they saw the sign reading "Welcome to Adventure Bay".

Once their the pups saw the townsfolk bustling about. Angry looks on their faces.

"They look...angry." Marshall said, nervously.

"Whoop de doo." Kat said. "I'm angry too."

The PAW Patroller parked in front of the lookout.

The pups were met by a very angry Ryder.

"Hey pups." the boy said in clenched teeth.

"Hey Ryder" the pups said. Kat returned the glare.

"How was your trip to Disney Land!?" Kat asked, emphasizing Disney land.

"Howd you know?" Ryder asked shocked.

A crowd gathered at the lookout.

"A piece of paper told me." Kat said.

After seeing the confused look on Ryders face, Kat slapped his paw over his face and brought it down slowly. "Your calender?" Kat asked.

"We know that your angry..." Katie began.

"Yes I'm angry!" Kat yelled. "Some townsfolk you are...you care more about your vacation instead of US!"

"You couldve told us where you going!" Chase said sadly.

"Come on pups. Let's go." Kat said turning around.

"Wait. We'll do anything to make it up for you." Ryder said. The town agreed.

"Hmmmm. Anything?" Kat asked.

TIME SKIP

"Kat. How long do we have to stay like this?" Ryder asked, from his hands and knees.

"As long as it takes!" Kat said. The pups started to laugh.

**I know. Ending kinda sucked. I couldn't really think of anything. Anyway hope you liked it. **


End file.
